Communication modules, such as an optical transceiver module, are increasingly used in optoelectronic communication. Some communication modules may be mounted to a host device by soldering the communication module to the host device. A communication module typically communicates with a printed circuit board (PCB) of the host device by transmitting and/or receiving electrical signals to and/or from the host device PCB. These electrical signals can also be transmitted by or to the module outside the host device as optical and/or electrical signals.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.